


Always A Way Back Home

by flickawhip



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bliss and Pash spend the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Way Back Home

Bliss had never really thought much about romance. She had been with men, most of them in her teenage years. Since then, however, she had not been with anyone.  
Yes, she liked Pash, she had kissed Pash before but it had never really been about romance, just them being them. Now though, now she wanted her. In ways she didn't understand. Pash had been single ever since Birdman had moved away, seemingly happy on her own, and then, one night, Pash had crawled in Bliss' window, kissed her, cuddled into her and shivered. It was clear then that the girl felt lonely. 

Bliss had never tried to pretend she didn't enjoy looking at both men and women, although lately she had been watching more women than men. As always she thought nothing of it. Pash was coming over again tonight. They were both done with school, Bliss had gone back to Roller-derby, doing well enough at it to make it a professional job, Pash had worked. As usual, Pash had chosen to move on from her job, all the same she and Bliss had agreed she should go back to their first place of work. She was happier there. Happier and well-paid. 

That night Pash had walked in through the front door. Bliss' parents were away at a competition with their younger daughter. It was her younger sister who enjoyed pagents anyway. Bliss was happier in the rink, competing. Although she was working on getting money together so that she could move out. Much as she loved her parents she was bored at home. Pash had said nothing, kissing Bliss on the cheek before easing past her into the kitchen, plating up their food. 

Pash had brought home burgers and chips for them both. It was beginning to be a habit when Pash or Bliss were home alone to steal leftovers and take them home.  
Once they had eaten Bliss had lead Pash up the stairs, smirking a little at Pash's little gasp of surprise when she turned to kiss her at the top of the stairs. She had all but stripped for Pash the second they got to her bedroom, by now she didn't care how obvious she was. She wanted her.


End file.
